Untitled
by AthenaStrawberry07
Summary: Not really good with summaries, so please just check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfict for The Listener, but I'm still new to the show, so i will probably get things wrong**, **please feel free to correct me. Oh I will be using a few OCs in this as well. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

**Almost forgot I do not own the Listener in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

Oz followed him to the ambulance. "Are you sure your okay?" He asked for the millionth time that day. "You've seemed a bit distracted for the last few days. Pretty much since Olivia died. Come on, talk to me now."

Toby paused beside the passenger side door. "I'm fine, just like the other hundred times that you asked."

_"Your a terrible liar!"_ Oz thought to himself as he climbed into the driver's side.

Toby chuckled. "I'm not lying, it's the truth."

"I didn't say you were," Oz defended himself. "So I don't know what your talking about."

"You didn't say it, but thought it. Can we go now? I have to talk to Michelle about something."

Oz sighed, shrugging. "Fine then, I will drop it.. for now." He turned the engine on, then pulled out into the road. "I don't know why you don't just call her to tell her whatever it is you needed to."

Toby glanced out the window. "I told you, I lost my phone."

_A woman was walking along the sidewalk when a man jumped her from behind, forcing her to the ground then pointed a gun to her head. "Tell me where you hid it!" He hissed angrily. _

_"I told you! I didn't hide it! My sister did and I don't know where she hid it at!"_

_The man hit her in the head with the gun, then shot her._

Toby shook his head, trying to clear the image.

Oz found a parking spot in front of the station. "Need me to do anything else?" He asked.

Toby shook his head. "Nah." He pushed the door open. "Thanks, man. See you later."

Michelle was talking to Dez. "The witness said something about this guy having a shaved head."

Dez glanced at her, then back at his computer. "Thats too broad."

"He had a tattoo on his neck, does that help any?" Toby asked, walking over to join them.

Dez typed something on the computer. "That narrowed it down. Do you know which of these nine people it is?"

Toby studied the pictures. "That one," he said, signaling the one in the middle. "Thats him."

"Thats Morgan Bishop, 26, arrested for all kinds of illegal drugs. Looks like he was released a few weeks ago."

Michelle was just listening to them in silence. "Okay, lets go and talk to him." She stood up, then walked out the door.

Michelle pulled the car up in front of an old looking house. "Looks like we are here."

Toby studied the house. "Looks like it. Like something out of a horror movie."

Michelle chuckled. "Come on then, Morgan isnt going to interview himself." She got out of the car, then pushed open the squeaky gate and walked in.

Toby slowly followed her, glancing around to make sure no one would creep up on them.

She walked up the three steps to the porch, then knocked on the door.

Three minutes went by, then five. "Hello?!" She called out. She sighed, backing away. "He isnt home apparently."

He glanced around the house, when an image crossed his mind, making him stumble backwards.

_After shooting her, the man dragged her body into the woods. Then started digging a hole and pushed her body in and covered it up._

"Toby?" Michelle asked, walking over to him. "What did you see?"

_The man's face was blurry in his head so he couldnt identify him. He hurriedily buried the gun beside her body._

"Toby?" Michelle tried again.

_"What?! I buried her right here!"_

_Footsteps sounded behind him which made him spin around._

_A woman covered in dirt was standing there, pointing the gun at him. "Surprise!" She pulled the trigger._

"Toby?" Michelle shook him, then pulled her phone out to dial numbers.

Toby shook his head to clear it. The force of the vision had knocked him to the ground.

"You okay now?" She asked, sliding the phone back into her pocket.

He glanced at her, eyes wide. "Physically, yes. But I'm not sure if my telepathy is right or not."

There was a rustling in the bushes. She quickly jumped to her feet, and quickly helped him up. She pointed the gun. "Morgan? We need to talk to you about something!"

_"Go away!" _Morgan thought angrilly. "I didn't do anything!" He called out from the shadows.

She slowly lowered her gun. "We are not accusing you of anything, we just need to talk."

Someone walked out of the shadows but not the person they was looking for, this boy looked more like a teenager.

She put the gun in its holster. "Hi there, Im Michelle Mccluskey with the IIB. We just want to ask you a few questions starting with do you know a Morgan Bishop?"

The boy opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again. "Hes my brother," he answered after a moment.

She gave a slight nod to Toby. _"Look around while I keep this kid talking."_

"So whats your name?" She asked in a soothing tone.

"Benjamin Bishop, everyone calls me Ben," he answered.

She smiled at him. "When will Morgan be back?"

Ben shrug. "I.. I dont know.."

While Michelle kept the kid busy, Logan slipped away without being noticed. He crept around the house, not really sure what he was looking for.

If Morgan wasnt here then whose voice did he hear in the bushes earlier.

_"Go away!" _The voice echoed threw his head.

Another image flashed threw his mind. _Morgan was hiding in the bushes, watching them as something in his hand glinted in the moonlight._

_It looked like the blade of a knife._

His eyes widened when he thought of his partner who didnt know they were being watched.

He glanced around then started to run back to warn her, but before he could someone tackled him and he felt something sharp in his left side.

"I know who you are, Logan." he hissed. "And about your gift of so called 'reading' people. So this was probably how you knew about things I did." He smirked, which quickly faded. Morgan got to his feet. "Tell your partner to call off her search, and no one gets hurt." He hurried back into the shadows.

Toby staggered to his feet, holding his side.

Michelle watched him closely. "Well? Did Morgan say when he would be back? Come on, Ben, help me out here."

Ben shook his head, glancing around nervously. "No, h.. he didnt.."

Michelle sighed but her head snapped up when she heard someone.

Toby stagged out of the foresforest, holding his side.

"Toby!" Michelle hurried over to him. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head, but collapsed before he could say anymore.

**I was half asleep while writing this so I apologize for any errors in advance.**

**And please oh please follow, favorite, review, or preferably all three. XOXO.**

**Tall, Out!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still do not own The Listener, I wish though.****I hope everyone likes this chapter.** **I had meant to say Dev and not Dez so I will apologize for that.**

**I would like to thank my reviewer for reviewing. :D**

Michelle sat beside the hospital bed, listening to the sound of the heart moniter. "I should not have made him go search for clues. He should have talked to Ben to see what was going on."

"Its not your fault," Oz spoke up from the other side of the bed.

Dev walked in holding a tray with three cups of coffee. He handed one to Oz, then to Michelle. "How's he doing?"

Michelle shrug. "About the same." She stood up and walked out of the room.

"We will work on the case and put Morgan behind bars. But please for Michelle's sake, keep us updated."

Oz nodded. "You got it."

Dev stood up and followed Michelle out of the room.

_"Toby? Come on now, stay with me.." Oz held the bandage against his friend's side.__Ryder was driving the ambulance towards St. Luke's hospital.__Oz kept firm pressure on the wound. "Stay with me.."_

Toby slowly opened his eyes a slit, glancing around in confusion.

Oz was at his side in an instant. "Toby? Can you hear me?" Come on, talk to me."

Toby opened his mouth, then closed it again. "I hear you, buddy, loud and clear."

Oz gave him a quick pat on the shoulder. "I'm glad, man. I need to go call Michelle and Dev."

"When you do, tell Michelle this wasnt her fault."

He nodded, then walked out of the room.

_"She deserved what she got!" _A voice hissed, causing him to glance around. Morgan Bishop was standing outside the room, glaring at him. Then he swung the door open and walked in.

Morgan paused beside the bed, leaning over it. "Okay, Logan. Heres the deal. Get your unit to close the case because you know who the killer was which is Ben Bishop." He pulled a gun out, careful to not get it on security camers, then put the barrel of the gun to his head. "Or I wont hesitate to shoot you or your friends. Understood?"

Toby swallowed nervously. "Got it," he answered threw clenched teeth.

Morgan smiled. "Good." He slid the gun into its holster. "I'll be seeing you then." He turned and walked off.

Oz came back in. "That looked pretty intense. Who was that?"

Toby shook his head. "Dont worry about it."

Oz just sighed. "Michelle and Dev will be back later. But in the meantime, get some rest. You look awful, man."

Toby chuckled. "Geez, thanks for that."

* * *

Michelle finished her coffee, while flipping threw Morgan Bishop's file. "Murder, homicide, robbery.." she read off, then closed the file.

Dev typed something on the computer. "According to this, threwout the years, Morgan has been working with silent partners so he would have someone to take the fall for his crimes."

She walked over to stand beside him. "So.. someone else will get arrested, and he wont have to spend anytime behind bars." She grabbed her jacket from the chair, slipping it on. "I need to talk to Toby, fill Klein in." She grabbed her purse, walking out the door.

"Got it!" Dev called after her.

* * *

Oz leaned back in his chair, flipping threw a newspaper. He glanced up when the door opened.

Michelle walked in. "How is he?"

"Hes fine, I told him to rest," Oz answered. "But hes probably faking and listening to us right now."

"I'm sleeping," Toby chuckled, drowsily.

Oz gave Michelle a 'i told you so' look, then glanced back at Toby.

Michelle walked over to stand beside the hospital bed. "Toby.. Dev and I found something out about Morgan."

Toby opened his eyes, glancing at her. "And?"

She stayed silent for a moment. "He had several silent partners that we figured took the fall for the crimes that he committed so he wouldnt have to spend time behind bars. We just need the evidence to put him away."

He opened his mouth, then closed it again. "Morgan was.." he quickly cut himself off.

"What about Morgan?" She asked.

He shook his head to clear it. "Um.. I read him and he seemed to be telling the truth.." He could see Morgan shooting Michelle or Oz, or someone he cared about. "I.. I saw Ben.."

Michelle glanced at him in confusion. "Toby, are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm fine. It was Ben.."

**Dun, ddun, dun.. and there you have it folks!!!! Chappie 2. :) You know the drill; follow, favorite, review or preferably all three.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome one and all to the next chapter. I hope this chapter is enjoyable. **

Morgan watched from the bushes as Ben was arrested and taken to a patrol car.

"I dont know why, but I got the feeling that Toby wasnt being completely honest with us about Ben." Mccluskey said, walking over to join Klein.

Klein glanced at her. "What makes you think that?"

Mccluskey shrug. "I dont know, but I need to talk to him and see if I can find out whats going on."

Morgan just watched them and sighed. He cocked his gun, watching everyone leave. "I have unfinished business to take care of."

* * *

"Are you sure your okay?" Oz asked, following him into the apartment. "Truthfully?"

Toby glanced at him. "I told you I was."

Oz wanted to say something else, but then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." He walked over and opened the door. Michelle and Dev was standing there. "Hey guys, come on in."

Michelle walked over and sat down beside him on the couch. "Toby, whats going on? We both know that its Morgan tthat killed her and not Ben."

"Wait.. was that Morgan that was in your hospital room earlier? And I said that looked intense when I came back?" Oz asked.

Michelle glanced from Toby to Oz and back again. "Morgan was there?"

Oz nodded. "He sure was."

Michelle thought a moment. "Toby I need you to be honest with me. Did Morgan threaten you? And that was why you said it was Ben."

Toby opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again.

She sighed. "I will find a way to protect you from getting hurt, but you need to be honest with me."

He shook his head. "I'm not worried about myself. I dont care what he does to me."

* * *

Morgan had hid the gun under his jacket as he walked down the halls of St Luke's hospital. He pushed open the door.

But the room was empty. "Dang it!" he growled to himself, kicking the bed in frustration.

* * *

Toby had gave in to exhasustion and fell asleep on the couch.

Michelle sighed. "We should be heading back to the station now. We have to wrap this case up before someone gets killed."

Dev nodded in agreement, as they walked out.

Oz watched them leave and sighed.

* * *

Morgan was right outside the apartment, watching threw the window. He walked over and knocked on the door.

A moment later, Oz pulled it open. "You again?! I saw you at the hospital earlier."

Morgan sighed. "Yea, yea. Look I need to talk to Logan."

Oz hesitated. "You can't!"

"And why not?"

"Because hes not home right now.."

Morgan smirked. "Your lying." He pulled his gun out and cocked it. "So where is he?"

"I'm right here," Toby spoke up from behind Oz.

Morgan pushed past Oz into the apartment. "What did you tell the IIB?" He asked, then grabbed him by the shirt collar and pushed him roughly against the wall.

Toby winced. "What you told me too. Its not my fault they didnt believe it."

Morgan put the barrel of the gun against his head. "Do not get smart with me!" He hissed. He clenched his other hand into a fist, then punched him in the stomach. He started to leave when he heard the sounds of sirens right outside. "Dang-it!" He glanced around, then hurried out the back.

Oz hurried over to check on Toby. "You okay?"

Toby just nodded, still trying to get his breath back.

Oz glanced around. "Well stay right here. I will be right back." He pushed himself up, then walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Then just like that, it was over. Morgan was arrested for murder while his brother Ben was released.

Everybody thought this whole case was wrapped up, but was it? Or was there more to this story?

Morgan did think he killed the girl and buried her. But there was more than met the eye. As in the dirty girl that Toby saw in the vision shooting someone. Who was she? Where did she come from? And most importantly, where was she now?

The questions was about to be answered, but some things are usually best kept secret.

* * *

**To be continued.**


End file.
